


The Phandom of the opera

by Phan and Dil (Raggdoll_101)



Series: Musicals of Phan [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/pseuds/Phan%20and%20Dil
Summary: Phil is an actor and dancer. He is promoted to a famous opera house in Paris. But there is said to be a strange haunting there. People vanish and things fall onto the stage striking the person on stage.People claim that it is the work of The Phantom.But Phil is not sure what to believe, and whom.(I picked this title because I AM NERD :P )Dan=phantomPhil=ChristineLouise=RoulFelix=CarlottaTyler=Madame GiryLilly=Meg Giry





	

I open the note slowly. 

My heart was racing. The note had come all the way from Paris!

Hopefully it was to tell me that I did a good job, and that I was able to get into my dream job. 

An actor/dancer at the Paris opera house. 

I sigh loudly, caught in a dream. I imagine myself dancing in front of tons of people, and becoming well known for my acting and-

"Philip?" My mother asked, trying not to get too exited, "Have you opened it yet?"

"No." I say, hands shaking, "I'm much too nervous."

"Open it!" My mother encouraged.

I open the crisp white letter to reveal a cream colored flyer, I read aloud, "Dear Philip Lester, You have been placed in a raffle for the people who would be chosen to go to Paris and you were in the top ten." My heart raced, I gulped, and kept reading, "You along with f-five others have been selected to go to Paris to g-go and," I gasp, "preform infront eight judges to see if you are selected!"

Mother ran over to me from the other side of the kitchen table, and hugged me tighter than tight, "Phil, we're going to Paris!!!!!"


End file.
